Avenger: Fight of the nations
by AphEnglandfan
Summary: Read to find out :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fanfic so please don't judge. Also, I am not the best at spelling, another thing is it might be cringey so your warning is now, btw this story takes place just after Winter soldier and before/during age of Ultron**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avenger or Hetalia, so please don't sue me**

**Captain Americas POV**

Today seemed like any other day at the start. I woke up, got dressed, brushed my teeth, had my breakfast then went for my morning jog. Most of the people I would normally see jogging were there accept this one boy. he looked like he was in his early twenty's. he also had dirty blond hair as well as glasses. His yes was blue and he had a leather jacket with a star on it. It almost looked like he was in the military. This kid was fast though, was even catching up to me. And he wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Hey! Dude, today a nice day isn't it!" He said his voice cheery.

"Um, Yes, it is," I replied back.

I was still shocked of how fast he was, and it didn't look like he was injected with super serum. The funny thing was that he looked familiar. I never seen him here before he even confirms it too. We started to chat.

"So, dude, what do you think of the avengers?" He asked.

"I think there pretty cool, especially that they saved the world numerus time," I answered.

"I Really like that captain America, guy," he said as he started to geek out about me.

It was really awkward, having someone being a really big fan of me.

"Dude, wanna get some lunch together? It will be on me!" He said trying to befriend me.

And of course, I accepted, it would be rude if I didn't.

So that were I found my self at McDonalds… While I was eating my one burger, He was eating over 5 dozen big mac, and eating them within two bites (Imagine this in anime) it was almost inhuman how fast this guy eats. I wasn't even done when he was finished.

When I realize I didn't tell him my name I immediately told him,

"Sorry I forgot to ask you for your name"

"Oh, that alright, my name is Alfred F. Jones, but you can just call me Alfred or Al,"

"My name is Steve rog- "I didn't even get to finish before he said the last part of my name.

"Steve rogers, or captain America, I heard of how great you are and I just wanted to meet you, I mean I needed to meet the guy who basically represents me"

"W-w-what?!" I said still in shock.

"Follow me" he said as his expression becomes stern.

He led me to an ally way and looked around.

"I really shouldn't tell you this but…" He started as he stared at his feet.

"Well, I have access on restricted stuff… I also am connected to shield. Speaking that the only Human I

know is director fury," he said.

"You're an alien?" I asked worried that I have been talking to an alien the whole time.

"Of course, I am not an alien, my friend is though. I am a co-" he began but then he got talked by something, no someone

"ALFRED YOU BLOODY IDIOT" The strange man yelled.

The man had a green military uniform, blond hair and green eyes. The man also had the Thickest eye brows I have ever seen. The man looks like he was in his mid to late twenty's. When the man spoke, he had a British accent which remined me a lot like Peggy's accent.

"Hey, Arthur, dude" Alfred said

"what happened to having a secret Identity," Arthur said angerly

"That's why our names are in restricted files, even the government can't see it" Alfred says as he is getting up

"besides even Steve rogers has a secret identity, because he is a super hero" Alfred says excitedly

"well then if you really don't care then bring him to one of meetings" Arthur said angerly

"That sounds Like a great idea!" Alfred says

"That was sarcasm!"

And before I knew it, we were taking an uber to New York City… as we got out of the uber we were standing Infront of the empire state building. We went in and Alfred went up to the front desk and gave the lady at the front desk a card. The lady led the way to a corner in which a secret elevator opened, and we when inside Arthur looked very angry almost like he wanted to strangle Alfred. When we finally arrived at the weird floor, there was an eye scanner, then a code, and 3 doors that sliz open by its self and a regular door.

_Isn't That a little too much?_ I thought

When we entered into the Room, I saw a lot of people. 196 to be exact. Alfred went up to the front of the room to talk.

**Well people, that's the end of the of the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, chapter Two, make sure you Like and follow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ether Avenger or Hetalia, both belong to the rightful owners.**

**Captain America's POV**

"Dude, I think the world conference can convene, solving all today's world by talking excessively!" said Alfred.

"No matter how hard it seems we can fix anything with enough meetings and photo ops" Alfred continued.

"Feel free to speak honestly while protecting your chances to get re-elected."

"I'll go first. About that whole using global warming thing to enslave humanity. I think we will be ok if we genetically engineer a huge hero and have her protect the earth! I give you the super hero Global Man!" Alfred concluded.

"I agree with America." said a man with black hair, white suit and a Japanese accent.

_Did that man just called Alfred, America?! _I thought.

"Man up or else I will beat you with my peace prize!" Yelled a man with shoulder length blond hair and a gun.

"There is no way some hero will help global warming or humanity's enslavement!" Arthur said as he was drinking his tea and reading a newspaper.

"If Brittan and America don't agree, how can I be superior by dissing them both?" Said a French man with shoulder length blond hair and a beard.

"Hey! Why don't you say something, Russia? They'll stop fighting if you go over and step in!" Said a Spaniard with brown bonnet.

"What? Why me? No thanks". Replied the man who was talking to the Spaniard.

The man had a thick Russian accent, a scarf and platinum blond hair.

"I want to see Lithuania get into big trouble and come crawling back for help!"

"Then Latvia will be right behind!" The man concluded.

"You're so tough, next you'll will try to pick a fight with Haiti!" said another man with glasses.

_Why are these people calling each other the names of country's!? _I though as I was sitting in a corner watching the chaos.

"its like UFC in Here! Hey, That sounds like KFC. Hungry, anyone?" Alfred says as everyone was fighting like it was war.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Says a man with a muscular build, slicked back blond hair, and blue eyes. his outfit was of a German officer and he had a German accent. I also couldn't shake the feeling that I met him too.

"Germany!" Yelled Arthur and France in unison.

"We've called this conference to solve the world's problems. Not to fight about the problems of our past. And since I'm the only country who seems to know how to run a meeting, we'll follow my rules from here on out. Eight minutes each for speeches. No chit-chat about side-deals. And absolutely no going over the time limit. Now if you want to go, make sure you're prepared and raise your hand." Said the German.

A man then raises his hand. He had a blue military uniform, brown hair with a hairpiece that sticks out into a swirl.

"Germany recognizes his good friend Italy."

"…" There was a pause.

"PASTA~!"

**Alright, that was the end of the chapter, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ight, third chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Avengers, they belong to the rightful owners**

**Germany's POV**

Alfred Raises his hand.

"Yes, America?" I said in annoyance.

"I want you guys to meet my friend" He said excitedly.

_What did he mean? Did he meet a new nation? or did he do the one thing he was suppose to keep secret. its true the only humans that know about us is our bosses and director fury. _I thought.

America signaled towards a man in the back. The man then walked to the front of the conference room. He had tall muscular build, blond hair and blue eyes. He also looked some what familiar.

"Meet My Friend Captain America" He announced.

"America Why did you bring Captain America To our meeting!" I Asked

"Cause I can." America Answered.

I sighed.

"what's the real reason." I said in annoyance.

"... Oh Look Eight minutes has gone!" America said trying to avoid this conversation

Captain America looked like he wanted to leave.

"fine then, Every one can go home!" I announced.

"Except for you three!" I said as I pointed towards America, Captain America And Britten.

"What?! Why me?!" He yelled.

"Because you let America brought Captain America in here!" I yelled back at him.

**Captain Americas POV**

Every one was trickling out of the conference room, and I felt as if I was getting in trouble by a teacher in 4th grade.

"Now I ask again, Why did you think it was a bright idea bringing one of the avengers to the World Conference." he interagated

Alfred looked down at his feet, and his expression changed from happy-go-lucky to sad and embarrassed.

"I... I want to join the avengers!"


End file.
